


Ode to Enceladus

by Bandicoot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronomy, Enceladus - Freeform, Gen, Ice, Moons, Planets, Poetry, Saturn - Freeform, geysers, poem, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: A poem of dedication for one of Saturn's moons; Enceladus. This moon is underrated.





	Ode to Enceladus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for uni in my second year. Ended up being my best work.

Blue veins upon  
Your icy skin,  
Pure,  
Though scarred,  
But appear  
Like dimples.

Arctic breath  
Erupt from your  
Inner oceans,  
An explosion  
Of diamonds,  
Your sky now  
Glistening,  
Your face  
Slightly glazed.

Drifting particles  
Accessorize  
Your Roman God  
With necklaces  
Of ice crystals,  
You are  
A hidden Opal  
In a sea   
Of treasures.

Unheard whistles  
Sung from your  
Frozen heart,  
Over a billion  
Kilometres away,  
Your frosty breath  
Does not carry.

Do you nurture life  
I wonder  
Or are you just  
Another child  
Our icy prince.

Our  
Enceladus.


End file.
